LDR : Gomen Imotou
by A Zoldyck
Summary: Dalam hidupnya, Naruto selalu berfikir tentang kebebasan. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang susah diatur. Hingga suatu ketika, seorang gadis dari dunia maya membantunya kembali menjadi lebih baik. Tetapi ketika gadisnya menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia begitu populer, membuatnya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Imotounya. #Sekuel LDR : Daisuki Onii-Chan.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey apa kau percaya, kalau kau melihat bintang jatuh dan mengatakan Harapanmu. Maka harapanmu bisa menjadi nyata."_

 _"Bukannya itu hanya mitos?"_

 _"Entahlah, kenapa tidak dicoba?"_

* * *

Judul : LDR : Gomen Imotou

MultiChapter.

Chapter 1 : Pertimbangan

Pair : Naruto x Hanabi

Genre : Romance,

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Naruto selalu berfikir tentang kebebasan. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang susah diatur. Hingga suatu ketika, seorang gadis dari dunia maya membantunya kembali menjadi lebih baik. Membuatnya kembali merasa bergairah dan semangat, tapi ketika gadisnya menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia begitu populer, membuatnya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Imotounya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan menjauhi Imotounya selama 2 tahun. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dengan perasaan rindu yang tidak dapat terbendung. Akankah Hanabi mau menerimanya kembali? Ataukah ia sudah memiliki pengganti, Selama Naruto pergi. #Sekuel LDR : Daisuki Onii-Chan.

Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, Miss Typo, EYD, dll.

.

.

.

 _ **Minggu 31 Maret.**_

Hari pertama di bulan Maret, saat bunga plum pertama kali mekar, hingga hari terakhir bulan Mei, saat bunga sakura terakhir gugur dari pohonnya. Musim semi akan segera berakhir, berganti musim panas. Musim panas adalah saatnya menanam padi, dan juga saatnya seluruh Jepang diselimuti warna hijau tumbuh-tumbuhan. Warna hijau daun-daun pohon sakura, maple, ek dan kastanye di hutan-hutan gunung kontras dengan warna yang lebih tua dari pohon-pohon pinus yang hijau sepanjang tahun, sedangkan pucuk-pucuk pohon bambu yang halus berayun dengan lembut di seluruh negeri.

Musim panas adalah musimnya kembang api. Hampir setiap malam, masyarakat di seluruh Jepang mengadakan pesta kembang api yang penuh warna menyemarakkan langit di malam hari. Setiap tahunnya pada malam pergantian musim. Dari musim semi berganti musin panas, diadakan sebuah festival kembang api di puncak bukit Konoha. Di malam yang bertabur bintang, di sebuah padang ilalang yang luas. Dari tempat ini, orang-orang bisa melihat gemerlap lampu kota Konoha di malam hari. Tempat ini terletak di puncak bukit Konoha, letaknya agak jauh dengan tempat festival kembang api. Di sini tempatnya nyaman dan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang kemari untuk menikmati pertunjukan kembang api yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari Onii-Chan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dan diikat ekor kuda. Ia terlihat mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga Lavender, tidak lupa obi berwarna coklat melitit di perutnya. Iris putih besarnya menatap wajah tampan pria di sampingnya. Sedangkan pria di sampingnya terlihat mengenakan Yukata berwarna biru muda dengan sandal jepit jerami.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan gadis loli disampingnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu malah asik memakan permen kapas. "Naruto-Nii!?" Teriaknya. Karena tidak ada tanggapan gadis yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari sang pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi, berinisiatif menjewer telinga Naruto. Belum sempat tangan mungil sang gadis menyentuh telinganya, Naruto memegang tangan putih mulus tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita akan mencari bintang jatuh!" Ucap Naruto. Dibuangnya permen kapas tadi, dan tangannya bergerak mengelus pucuk rambut sang kekasih. "Bukannya sekarang kamu mau mendaftar sekolah di Konoha Senior High School?" Pemuda tersebut bertanya dengan suara lembut, dan menatap mata gadis di sampingnya membuat rona merah di kedua pipi sang gadis.

"Mengapa musti mencari bintang jatuh?" Tanya sang gadis lagi, ia sangat penasaran. Kenapa dia dibawa ketempat seperti ini, padahal sekarang hampir tengah malam. Memikirkan berbagai asumsi, sampai berfikir bahwa Onii-Channya mau mengajaknya berbuat "itu". Karena terlalu asik berfikir, membuatnya tidak sadar kalau tangan Naruto sudah menempel di keningnya. "Padahal tidak panas! Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya Naruto memandangi wajah gadisnya yang tengah merona.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ucapnya sambil menjaga jarak. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi tingkah laku gadisnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang berkelap-kelip di atas langit. "Duduklah," ucap Naruto menepuk tanah yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah Naruto, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih ikut menikmati menatap langit malam.

"Hanabi." Ucap Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat hanya berdiam, tanpa bersuara gadis yang dipanggil Hanabi tersebut menoleh menatap wajah sang pemuda. "Taukah kamu, jika kamu melihat bintang yang bergerak sangat cepat di langit. Dan mengatakan harapanmu sebelum bintangnya hilang. Maka harapanmu akan menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Naruto yang masih asik memandang langit tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Mereka berdua asik memandang langit, udara dingin malam tidak mereka pedulikan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah bintang bergerak cepat di langit malam.

"Aku harap, aku bisa di terima di sekolah favorit Konoha senior High School. Dan bisa terus bersama dengan Naru-, Ahh, bintangnya keburu hilang..." Ucap Hanabi kecewa. Melihat Kekasihnya tengah bersedih membuat Naruto ikut sedih. Dielusnya kepala Hanabi, "Karena bintang jatuh cepat menghilang, kau harus membuat harapanmu lebih pendek." Tersenyum hangat ia tunjukan, supaya Hanabi tidak bersedih lagi. "Oh begitu." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berlari. "Kuharap aku bisa terus bersama Naruto-Kun!" Teriaknya meneteskan air mata. Naruto dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Hanabi barusan. Ia tidak menyangka, Hanabi bakal berkata seperti itu.

"Onii-Chan matamu kenapa?" Tanya Hanabi. Melihat mata Naruto berair karena menangis. Ia menjadi khawatir melihatnya, karena posisi ladang ilalang yang luas tanpa pepohonan. Membuat Hanabi bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Naruto, karena diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang. "Sial mataku kemasukan debu." Ucap Naruto. Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali duduk dan menikmati pemandangan kembang api dan lampu-lampu di Konoha yang berkelap-kelip di kejauhan. Setelah beberapa saat, ketika bintang-bintang semakin rapat dan terang, perasaan gelisah pun hilang.

 _Mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu._

 _Tapi aku akan berusah menjadi lebih baik, supaya dapat bersanding di sampingmu kelak._

 _Untukmu yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku._

 _Aku akan berusaha membuatmu terus tersenyum._

 _Karena aku tau kau adalah wanita yang rapuh._

.

.

.

Pagi datang, pucat dan lembab. Naruto bangun lebih dulu, dan menemukan punggung bajunya kotor karena tanah dan rumput liar. Melihat ke samping, di situ tergeletak tubuh seorang gadis. Berniat membangunkan, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat wajah damai sang gadis saat tidur. Dielusnya rambut Hanabi dengan lembut, dipandanginya wajah ayu sang gadis. Tidak pernah merasa bosan walau sudah sering melihat wajah cantik Hanabi, malah setiap kali bertemu dadanya serasa di penuhi bunga-bunga musim semi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya menjadi panas. Dikecup pelan dahi Hanabi, sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk menikmati udara pagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hanabi menggeliat pelan dan mulai bangun. Menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Naruto. Karena tidak ketemu, ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki di atas rumput liar. Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak terasa langkah kakinya menuntunnya pada sebuah lereng bukit. Di sana ia bisa melihat Naruto duduk bersandar pada besi pembatas yang dibuat oleh pemerintah.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang, aku tidak mau membuat Otou-Sama khawatir karena diriku." Ucap Hanabi. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah kepala Naruto. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuruni bukit. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka terjun ke jalan setapak di pohon-pohon tinggi. Di depan mereka terbentang sungai lebar yang dangkal, airnya sangat jernih. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka bergegas untuk membersihkan diri di sungai. Rasa dingin menyentuh kulit, namun mereka hiraukan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka selesai membersihkan diri. Dan berniat melanjutkan kembali perjalanan. Digandengnya tangan mungil Hanabi, seolah tidak mau jauh dari sang gadis.

Setelah itu mereka sampai ke serumpun pepohonan, sebagian besar pohon Ek dan Sakura. Di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bersemi bunganya. Naruto menggenggam jari-jemari Hanabi, memberi perasaan hangat di dada. Berciuman mesra untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Karena kurang berhati-hati, Hanabi pun terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Meringis menahan sakit, sambil mengelus kakinya yang kotor karena terjatuh di tanah.

"Naiklah." Ucap Naruto. Dia sekarang tengah berjongkok di depan Hanabi sambil menepuk punggungnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hanabi pun bangkit dan mulai naik ke punggung Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa bersuara. Hanya kicauan burung dan ranting pohon yang saling bergesekan yang terdengar. Di jalan setapak yang lurus ini, mendadak hutan berakhir. Berganti ladang-ladang yang terawat baik. Dari kejauhan mereka bisa melihat bangunan rumah berjejer rapi, ada pagar-pagar dan gerbangnya.

"Sampai sini saja Nii, bisa jadi masalah kalau ayah sampai melihatmu." Ucap Hanabi. Ia kemudian turun dari gendongan Naruto. Dikecupnya pipi pemuda bersurai pirang itu, Sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh. "Dasar! Padahal kakinya lagi sakit." Ucap Naruto mengelus pipinya yang dikecup Hanabi tadi. Wajahnya merona disirami cahaya mentari pagi, membuatnya makin terlihat tampan.

 _Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku._

 _Dan senyumanmu luluhkan hatiku._

 _Hadirmu membawa warna di hidupku._

 _Membuatku tak ragu, untuk terus bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari berganti hari, tidak terasa liburan musim panas akan segera berakhir. September akan segera usai berganti bulan Oktober. pada Bulan Oktober sebagian besar Jepang sudah menikmati cuaca yang sejuk dan segar musim gugur.

Musim gugur di Jepang bercirikan daun yang berubah warna menjadi warna-warna terang seperti merah, emas, tembaga, dan kuning, dan berterbangan berputar-putar hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Daun-daun tersebut menghiasi bukit-bukit dan pegunungan bagaikan karpet penuh warna. Ini adalah musim panen. Di daerah-daerah pedesaan, sawah-sawah berubah warna menjadi warna emas, dan padi-padinya sebentar lagi akan dipotong dan ditumpuk atau digantung dengan barisan yang rapi dan rata. Waktunya berbagai festival, pertandingan olahraga dan pesta-pesta budaya di seluruh negeri.

Sudah lama Naruto tidak menemui Hanabi, dan hanya memberi kabar lewat pesan. Sekarang ia tengah di sibukan mencari pekerjaan. Sekarang dia tengah berada di taman Konoha, tertidur di bangku taman setelah seharian keliling kota, mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Menggeliat beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi umurnya akan bertambah menjadi 20 tahun. Dan umur Hanabi menjadi 17 Tahun.

"Naruto?!" Ucap pria berambut hitam yang dikucir mirip nanas. Menoleh ke belakang karena ada orang yang memanggilnya. "Shikamaru!" Ucap Naruto terkejut. Tidak menyangka ia bisa bertemu kembali teman masa kecilnya dulu. Pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi berjalan pelan, dan duduk di samping Naruto. Ia terlihat mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Shikamaru memegang pundak Naruto. "Seperti inilah menyedihkan," ucapnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei jangan sedih, lagi butuh pekerjaan bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Shikamaru. Kemudian ia bercerita tentang kehidupannya selama mereka berpisah, mulai dari sekolah sampai berpacaran. Bahkan kehidupannya ketika depresi dan menjadi _Hikikomori_ pun juga ia ceritakan semua. "Sudah makan?" Tanya Shikamaru saat Naruto selesai bercerita, dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala lemah oleh Naruto. "Ikut denganku, aku yang traktir." Ucap Shikamaru. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya. Kemudian, mereka menaiki sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver. Mencari kedai yang menjual ramen, makanan kesukaan Naruto.

Di dalam mobil, mereka berdua diam tanpa niat bersuara. Naruto lebih memilih memandang keluar, dari balik kaca. "Kau bilang pacarmu sekolah di Konoha Senior High School 'kan?" Tanya Shikamaru mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Bukannya tidak jauh dari sini?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi. "Kau berniat membawaku ke kedai ramen yang berada di samping sekolahan itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Yup, aku ingin melihat wanita seperti apa yang membuat sahabatku ini jatuh cinta." Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. "Shika si tukang ikut campur!" Gumam Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tertawa, ia kira setelah lama tidak bertemu sifat Naruto bakal berubah, tapi ternyata dia tetaplah Naruto yang di kenalnya dulu.

 _Hal yang bisa selalu aku lakukan untuk sahabatku adalah menjadi sahabatnya._

 _Kita sering dimarahi karena melakukan hal bodoh._

 _Hari-hari yang selalu terjadi itu menjadi menyenangkan._

 _Aku pikir itu akan terus berlangsung._

 _Tapi kita sadari kita akan tumbuh._

 _Dan tumbuh bersama dengan mimpi kita._

 _Jadi kita masing-masing memilih jalan kita sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Wow, dia pacarmu?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sekarang ia duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam kedai ramen, di depannya duduk Naruto dan Hanabi. Wajah Naruto dan Hanabi memerah karena malu, akibat ucapan Shikamaru barusan yang terlalu keras, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung kedai yang didominasi anak-anak sekolah.

"Hei bukannya itu Hanabi-Chan yang populer itu?" Bisik-bisik terdengar di telinga mereka bertiga. "Iya kudengar dia sudah punya pacar!" Suasana menjadi gaduh setelah mereka mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah pacar Hanabi. "Kupikir pacarnya seorang pria tampan, tapi lihat dia cuma pemuda biasa" Mereka mulai berbicara terang-terangan, hal itu membuat Hanabi khawatir kalau nanti Naruto akan marah. Digenggamnya tangan Naruto dengan cemas, suasana menjadi tidak terkendali ketika orang-orang yang menyukai Hanabi mulai berdatangan memenuhi kedai.

.

.

.

Tbc...

 **Iseng buat fic sekuelnya LDR : Daisuki Onii-Chan. Tiba-tiba ada ide di kepala, dari pada nanti lupa mending langsung diketik :v**

 **A Zoldyck out...**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulan Desember hampir segera berakhir, dan malam ini akan ada perayaan di rumah-rumah warga.

Karena wilayah Jepang memanjang dari selatan Uzushiogakure sampai utara Konoha, maka perbedaan suhu cukup jelas. Di selatan cuaca cukup ekstrim sehingga banyak tumpukan salju bertebaran di jalan maupun atap penduduk. Sedangkan di wilayah utara, beragam festival yang terkait salju dan es diadakan di sana. Wisatawan dan penduduk bersama-sama menikmati patung salju dan es yang besar dan ikut dalam adat dan acara-acara pedesaan yang ada pada musim ini. Di utara meski turun salju, matahari tetap bersinar cerah. Dan para penduduk masih beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

* * *

Pair : Naruto x Hanabi.

Genre : Romance.

Summary : Dalam hidupnya, Naruto selalu berfikir tentang kebebasan. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang susah diatur. Hingga suatu ketika, seorang gadis dari dunia maya membantunya kembali menjadi lebih baik. Membuatnya kembali merasa bergairah dan semangat, tapi ketika gadisnya menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia begitu populer, membuatnya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Imotounya. Kemudian, ia memutuskan menjauhi Imotounya selama 2 tahun. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dengan perasaan rindu yang tidak dapat terbendung. Akankah Hanabi mau menerimanya kembali? Ataukah ia sudah memiliki pengganti, Selama Naruto pergi. #Sekuel LDR : Daisuki Onii-Chan.

Warning : Gaje, Abal-abal, Miss Typo, EYD, dll.

* * *

"Dulu sewaktu kecil aku tidak populer dan _Introvert._ Setiap hari aku selalu dilarang bermain oleh orang tuaku. Aku harus menjadi sempurna di mata mereka, apapun yang ku lakukan hanya untuk mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan diriku sendiri." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru menatapnya dalam diam, melanjutkan acara minum tehnya.

"Setiap pagi bangun dua jam lebih awal, hanya untuk berolah raga membentuk ototku. Supaya ketika aku bercermin, diriku tetap terlihat keren di mata mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Sungguh?" Shikamaru berkata dengan nada tak percaya. "Lalu kenapa kamu sering bertingkah konyol di kelas dulu?" Sambungnya.

"Hehehe, aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana caranya berteman." Naruto berkata sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu kenapa kamu kembali ke jepang? Padahal kamu sudah hidup penuh kesempurnaan bersama orang tuamu di London. Aku ingat dulu, pertemuan terakhir kita. Kamu menangis seperti bayi karena tidak ingin pergi ke London, sebelum akhirnya ayahmu datang dan mengajakmu pergi." Naruto melenguh panjang.

"Dan apa alasanmu putus sekolah dulu? Dan memilih menjadi sampah masyarakat!" Kali ini Shikamaru berbicara tegas dengan nada serius.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Ibu dan ayah setiap hari bertengkar, itu membuatku muak. Maka dari itu aku langsung bilang pada mereka kalau aku ingin kembali ke Jepang. Awalnya ayah dan ibu menentang keras keinginanku. Tapi aku bilang pada mereka untuk kali ini saja biarkan anakmu menjadi keras kepala. Aku juga bilang, kalau aku bakal kembali ke London saat mereka berdua akur lagi..." Naruto menjeda sejenak perkataannya. "Alasanku putus sekolah memang sangat kekanakan karena masalah wanita." Sambung Naruto murung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kerja di tempatku? Kamu juga bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu!"

"Untuk masalah kerja tentu aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaranmu, tapi untuk sekolah aku memang sudah melanjutkannya sejak mengenal Hanabi." Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai besok atau minggu depan kamu sudah bisa bekerja di Bar milikku." Kata Shikamaru meminum tehnya hingga habis.

"Oke terima kasih atas semua bantuannya Shika! Akan ku pikirkan tawaranmu." Naruto berdiri dan mulai membungkuk di depan Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut nanas itu tersenyum, menyuruh Naruto duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir Naruto dengan Hanabi di kedai Ramen. Belum ada kabar sama sekali dari Naruto, dan itu membuat Hababi cemas. Meski begitu, hubungan mereka masih bersetatus -Pacaran- untuk saat ini. Dan hal itu membuat Hanabi, merasa sedikit lega karena tidak putus dengan Naruto karena hal sepele.

Ingin rasanya Hanabi berjumpa dengan pujaan hati, tapi karena Ujian tengah semester sudah dekat. Dia lebih memilih fokus dalam belajar, karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Ayahnya, "Kenapa Naruto-Nii belum memberi kabar." Gumam Hanabi pelan. Dia sekarang tengah berada di kamar tidurnya. Semua dinding terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat, dan terdapat sebuah jendela yang mengarah keluar.

'Setidaknya berikan aku kabar. Dasar baka!" Pikirnya memandang keluar jendela. Memandangi butir-butir salju yang terus turun, dan nenumpuk memenuhi halaman rumahnya.

Ponsel Hanabi bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring, dengan cepat diraihnya benda kecil itu. Pesan masuk, dilihatnya pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Naruto, 'Musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan musim semi akan datang. Awal musim semi aku akan main ke rumahmu...' Itu adalah isi pesan dari Naruto dan membuat Hanabi kaget serta cemas. Raut muka yang tadinya tegang kini mulai mencair, dan dengan gerakan cepat diketiknya balasan pesan tersebut.

'Ku tunggu kedatanganmu.' Balas Hanabi. Dengan perasaan yang gembira, dia tersenyum lembut. Perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya. Dan udara dingin sekitar pun tak terasakan lagi.

Hari berganti hari. Angin barat pun mulai berhembus, dan salju-salju mulai mencair. Matahari bersinar cerah kembali. Musim dingin berakhir dan musim semi pun datang. Daun-daun sakura mulai tumbuh bermekaran. Aroma tanah kering tercium oleh hidung, embun-embun air menempel di dahan pohon. Berlatar belakang mentari yang baru terbit, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kayu di depannya.

Pintu di buka menampilkan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan iris lavender. "Naruto-Kun...!" Pekik kaget wanita itu. Sedangkan Naruto juga terkejut melihatnya, ia kenal wanita itu. Teman masa Sma dulu, orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Mendadak Naruto bingung mau bicara apa, "Hai Hinata apa kabar?" Naruto berkata dengan gugup.

Naruto melirik kedalam. "Baik, Silahkan masuk!" Hinata mencoba ramah, walau sebenarnya dia juga cukup gugup. Ketika Hinata berbalik, ternyata di belakang tubuhnya berdiri tubuh mungil Hanabi. "Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran.

"Kami teman Sma." Hinata menjawab cepat perkataan Hanabi barusan, membuat Hanabi dan Naruto memandanginya. "Aku akan ke dapur membuatkan teh." Sambungnya. Kemudia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Hanabi dan Naruto di depan pintu.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, di masa lalu." Kata Hanabi menatap punggung Hinata.

Diam sempat menyeruak beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya Hanabi mendekat ke meja, mempersilahkan Naruto duduk.

Hinata kembali membawa segelas teh. "Ayah sedang tidak ada di rumah..." katanya menjeda beberapa detik. "Jadi pacar Hanabi itu kamu Naruto?!" Sambungnya menatap lekat wajah Naruto dan Hanabi bergantian, membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"Aku kemari sebenarnya ingin bertemu ayahmu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada di rumah. Kalau begitu aku ingin bilang sesuatu ke Hanabi." Kata Naruto menikmati teh buatan Hinata. "Tehnya enak." Puji Naruto mencoba melihat respon Hinata.

Hinata melirik sekilas pemuda itu. "Terima kasih." Balasnya.

"Bilang apa Onii?" Tanya Hanabi penasaran. "Oh iya tadi Kiba-San telpon, katanya sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputmu Nee." Sambungnya menyeringai. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Hanabi, perempuan itu memukul pelan bahu sang adik.

"Ehem...!" Naruto berdehem keras. "Aku akan kembali ke London." Diam sejenak menunggu respon Hanabi.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hanabi menyuruh Naruto untuk meneruskan. "Orang tuaku tau keadaanku di Jepang, mereka khawatir dengan masa depanku." Naruto tidak sanggup meneruskan. Ia bingung memilih kata yang tepat, supaya Hanabi tidak kecewa dengan keputusannya.

Menghela nafas panjang. "Dua sampai tiga tahun lagi aku baru kembali. Ketika aku sudah sukses seperti orang tuaku, aku janji akan kembali untuk melamarmu." Hinata maupun Hanabi terkejut, setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Karena situasi yang begitu mendadak, Hanabi bangkit dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia kecewa pada Naruto, kenapa pemuda itu baru berkata sekarang.

Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. "Kejarlah, aku mau pergi dulu." Kata Hinata saat mendengar suara bunyi pintu rumah diketuk.

Naruto yang masih tertunduk, tetap berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Sepeninggal Hinata, suasana bertambah sepi. Naruto hanya diam mematung di depan pintu, tanpa niat mengetuk atau masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto-Nii, kenapa harus pergi...?" Naruto tak mampu bersuara. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menatap pintu tanpa berkedip. Suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan, dadanya pun menjadi sesak.

Memutar knop pintu, Naruto pun masuk ke dalam. "Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin berpisah lama darimu, tapi demi bisa melamarmu. Aku harus punya penghasilan tetap, tapi aku janji. Aku tidak akan meneruskan usaha ayah, karena itu akan membuatku bertambah sulit bertemu dirimu." Hanabi menelan ludah, air mata jatuh berderai membasahi pipinya.

Di dekapnya tubuh mungil Hanabi dengan mesra. Gadis itu mendongak, menatap wajah pemuda yang mendekapnya.

"Kenapa...?" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Hanabi berkata dengan suara serak. Kemudian dengan air muka bimbang, Naruto menatap lembut gadisnya.

"Untuk apa harus pergi, sekarang ini?" Tanyanya dengan keberanian yang entah ia dapat dari mana. "Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, walau hanya sebentar. Aku khawatir, kamu akan melupakanku dan mencari gadis lain." Katanya menahan tangis.

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian tangannya terulur dan menyentuh rambut Hanabi dengan lembut. Kemudian membelai pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Dengan tergesa diraihnya wajah Hanabi dan mencium bibir gadis itu penuh perasaan. "Sudah ku bilang ini untuk masa depan kita! Mana mungkin aku akan berpaling ke gadis lain." Naruto berucap pelan di telinga Hanabi, membuat tubuh Hanabi gemetar dan lemas tak bertenaga.

'Astaga apa yang kulakukan barusan! Dia masih siswi Sma Naruto, sadarlah! Untung tadi aku masih bisa menahan diri.' Pikir Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Kemudia dia mundur selangkah menjaga jarak dengan Hanabi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Hyuga Hanabi. Maukah kamu menunggu?" Dengan penuh harap Naruto menanti jawaban Hanabi.

"Ya, untukmu yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Yang selalu mengisi hatiku, dan memberi kebahagiaan kepadaku. Maafkan ke egoisanku, pergilah asal jangan lupa janjimu."

"Tentu." Dengan berlatar belakang kaca yang menghadap ke arah matahari tenggelam. Naruto sekali lagi, mendekap mesra penuh kasih sayang tubuh Hanabi.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku setiap malam." Kata Hanabi kesal sambil mencubit pinggang Naruto. "Ittai, Siap Nyonya!" Jawabnya.

.

.

.

Dua tahun berlalu. Hanabi sudah lulus sekolah. Hari ini dia akan kembali bekerja di studio musik, tempat anak-anak les piano.

"Sudah dua tahun huh." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandang awan dari balik jendela.

"Hanabi-Chan sangat hebat bermain piano, ketika bernyanyi suaranya juga bagus."

"Benar." Samar-samar Hanabi bisa mendengar suara ibu-ibu yang mengantar anak-anaknya les piano. "Jangan lupakan dia juga sangat cantik seperti seorang putri." Tambahnya membuat pipi Hanabi bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana bila dia jadi istri anakku?"

"Jangan ngawur. Tentu saja dia sudah mempunyai seorang pacar!"

"Apa itu benar? Kita belum melihat seorang lelaki dekat dengannya."

"Kau benar. Mungkin sebaiknya dia ku jodohkan dengan keponakanku."

"Enak saja...!" Hanabi hanya diam tanpa berniat ikut campur. Ia hanya duduk tenang mendengarkan obrolan ibu-ibu di luar.

"Ehem! Apa kalian tidak lelah berbicara hal yang sama terus menerus?" Timpal ibu muda yang menggandeng anaknya memasuki pintu.

Mereka saling pandang sejenak. "Tidak ini menyenangkan." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau tanyakan langsung pada orangnya apa mau dengan anakmu?"

"Benar juga." Mereka kemudian mendekati Hanabi. Dan mulai bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dengan hal yang mereka obrolkan barusan.

"Kau bisa jadi kaya bila menikah dengan anak Mikoto-san! Anaknya yang sulung jadi kepala polisi konoha."

"Hei kalian jangan memutuskan sesukanya! Tentu saja Hanabi sudah punya seseorang yang di cintai." Kata ibu-ibu bertubuh gemuk.

Serentak ibu-ibu yang di sana memiringkan kepala bersamaan. "Eh? Benarkah? Apa dia pria keren?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Hanabi gugup, tapi dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Iya, dia sangat keren di mataku..." Kata Hanabi malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu di buka secara paksa dari luar. "Hei kalian kemari! Naruto-Sama sedang mengadakan konser langsung! Cepat kemari san nonton bersama." Dengan tergesa-gesa ibu-ibu muda itu mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang sebelah yang ada televisinya. Hanabi pun ikut bangkit setelah mendengar kata Naruto-Sama barusan.

Matanya melotot nyaris keluar saat melihat pria yang di rindukannya tengah tampil di televisi. "Naruto-Kun!?" Pekiknya terkejut, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arahnya.

"Eh? Hanabi-Chan kenal?" Teriak mereka bersamaan, baik itu ibu-ibu atau pun anak-anak.

"Iya." Hanabi menghela nafas panjang. "Dia kekasihku." Sambungnya dengan muka merah padam. Seluruh orang di sana terkejut sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Hanabi bersamaan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kau tau dia sering berkata tentang kesuksesannya itu untuk seorang wanita di jepang yang bernama Hanabi! Ku kira Hanabi yang lain, ternyata dirimu." Kata ibu-ibu berambut hitam panjang.

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh? Aku juga baru tau kalau Naruto-Kun seorang penyanyi. Setiap telpon dia selalu bilang kerja untuk melamarku. Dan tidak pernah bercerita soal pekerjaannya." Kata Hanabi murung.

.

.

.

"Naruto-Sama!" Teriak beberapa penonton konser.

"Naruto-Kun! I Love you...!"

"Menikahlah denganku!" Itulah beberapa teriakan penonton yang terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Keringat sebesar biji jagung jatuh di kepala Naruto. Pemuda itu mendengarkan teriakan penonton dari balik layar panggung, bersama beberapa krunya.

"Apa kamu siap Naruto?" Tanya temannya yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara.

"Tentu." Kata Naruto mulai berjalan ke depan menyapa ribuan penonton.

.

.

.

End...

 **Note : Sebenarnya ini fic udah bisa di update beberapa hari lalu, tetapi karena alur yang tidak sesuai maka Author ganti sampai 4x. Dan baru bisa update sekarang...**


End file.
